Bienvenida
by Writer65
Summary: Huevo le enseña a Winnie el nuevo hogar de los Boxtrolls. Inspirado por la canción Welcome de Phil Collins. No llamas!


Ya habían pasado meses desde que todo el pueblo de Quesa-Villa se había dado cuenta de que los Boxtrolls no eran monstruos, y que Huevo había rescatado a su familia, o ellos a él para ser honestos, y que por fin se había reunido con su padre, secuestrado por una década entera, por el momento el señor Trubshaw estaba recibiendo atención psicológica para superar el trauma de estar colgado diez años de cabeza, por lo que mientras Huevo, o Josué, el cuál era su verdadero nombre, estaba quedándose en un lugar secreto con los demás Boxtrolls, a casi nadie le interesaba donde era este lugar, pero había una niña rica a la que si le interesaba, y su nombre era Winnie, la mejor amiga de Huevo (Josué)

Ella quería saber cómo era el nuevo hogar de los boxtrolls, las criaturas a las que llegó a amar al final, pero Josué se negaba a mostrárselo, decía que tenía una sorpresa esperándola.

"_A mí nunca me han gustado las sorpresas" _

Pensó para sí misma, podría seguir a Huevo, si, parecía la mejor opción si quería averiguar el secreto.

"_No se dará cuenta que estoy ahí, ni si quiera me vera llegar" _

Pero cuando Winnie por fin se había decidido, escucho como una piedra golpeaba su ventana, Winnie fue hasta ella y la abrió, en la calle, estaba Josué.

-Hola Winnie, ¿puedes bajar?

-Eh si-dijo Winnie, tal vez esta era su oportunidad.

Bajo las escaleras y antes de que pudiera salir se topó con su padre.

-¿A dónde vas hija mía?

-Oh, voy a salir con Huevo, Josué, es todo, nada especial.

-De acuerdo, pero no te tardes, quiero que estés en casa antes de que anochezca.

-Estaré aquí antes de que caiga la noche padre, no te preocupes.

Gracias a las experiencias pasadas, Winnie y el señor Portley había mejorado mucho, ahora él le prestaba mucha atención a su _"hermoso y extraño ángel_" además de que ahora siempre se detenía a escucharla y preguntarle cómo estaba.

-Me parece perfecto, puedes retirarte ahora.

Winnie sonrió y después salió, bajo los escalones de su casa y se reunió con su amigo.

-Hola Huevo, Josué, como prefieras, ¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada malo Winnie, quiero mostrarte algo muy especial, algo que me has estado pidiendo.

-¿Vas a mostrarme la nueva cueva de los Boxtrolls?-pregunto Winnie soprepdendida.

-Así es Winnie, vamos.

Huevo comenzó a caminar mientras que Winnie pensaba:

"_Genial, elaboro un plan maestro para averiguarlo y ahora resulta que al señorito se le da la gana decirme"_

Pero aun así, siguió a Huevo.

La llevo a las afueras del pueblo, esta vez la cueva no estaba en las alcantarillas, si no que estaba ubicada a unos kilómetros de la vieja fábrica de Snatcher, frente a ellos, solo había un agujero negro.

_Theres nothing complicated_

_About the way we live_

-¿Es aquí?-Winnie.

-Si lo es Winnie, ven, sígueme.

_We're all here for each other__  
><em>_Happy to give_

Josué se sentó en la boca del agujero.

-Aquí abajo no mordemos, ven.

-Jaja, que gracioso Huevo.

Josué entró y despareció de la vista de Winnie, ella se acercó y la voz de su amigo llegó desde abajo.

-¡Ven Winnie, te va a encantar!

_All we have, we share_

_And all of us we care_

Winnie se cruzó de brazos, se sentó en la boca y se deslizo.

_So come on_

Era una resbaladilla, y era muy divertido, estaba en total oscuridad y no se podía ver nada, pero eso solo lo hacía más divertido, Winnie reía cada vez que daba giraba hacia el otro lado, o que bajaba y volvía a subir, delante de ella se escuchaban los gritos de alegría de Huevo.

Cuando ella llego al final del paseo, se encontró frente a algo maravilloso.

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_This is a festival_

Frente a ella se veía a todos los Boxtrolls, cada uno haciendo una actividad diferente, pero lo maravilloso no solo era ver lo bien que hacían su trabajo, sino que también, las luces del techo eran de un color fosforescente que encajaba muy bien con la oscuridad del techo, había un camino marcado y a los lados, se encontraba una vegetación muy variada, principalmente flores de colores muy cálidos y llamativos.

_You know 'em best of all_

_We're here to share it all_

Huevo le estaba tendiendo su mano a Winnie.

-Déjame que te lo enseñe todo Winnie.

Winnie tomo la mano de Huevo.

-Te sigo.

_Theres a bond between us_

_Nobody can explain_

_It's a celebration of life_

_We see friends again_

La primera parada fue con Pez, quien, curiosamente, estaba mirando un estanque en el que se encontraban diferentes especies.

-Pez ha encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo-le explico Huevo-Se lleva bien con ellos.

Pez asintió con la cabeza y luego saco de su caja una nueva caja musical.

-Oh sí, y desde que podemos estar entre los humanos, nos es más fácil encontrar cosas útiles, y Pez ahora puede encontrar cualquier tipo de instrumento musical, estamos pensando en comenzar un grupo, como los que escuchamos.

Pez comenzó a tararear una canción y Huevo lo acompaño, Winnie rió.

-Estoy segura que serán un éxito.

-Gracias, ahora ¿continuamos?

-Claro.

Se despidieron de Pez y continuaron con su camino.

_I'll be there for you_

_I know you'd be there for me too_

_So come on_

La siguiente visita fue Zapato, quien ahora estaba encima de una pila de diferentes objetos, de todo tipo.

-Desde que los Boxtrolls perdieron el miedo, Zapato se ha hecho un poco…

-Controlador-termino Winnie.

-Sí, eso.

Winnie iba a tomar algo, para provocarlo, y Zapato descendió rápidamente y tomo el objeto, luego le mostro los dientes a Winnie mientras gruñía.

-Oh ahora si vas a…

Winnie se iba a lanzar contra Zapato pero Huevo la detuvo.

-Mejor continuamos con la visita.

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_This is a festival_

_You know 'em best of all_

_We're here to share it all_

Winnie quedo fascinada con todo, pero la magia no terminaba ahí.

-¿Te gusto la entrada?-Josué.

-Sí, fue muy divertida.

-Pues vas amar esto.

-¿Qué?

De la nada, Winnie fue levantada del suelo y vio que estaba sobre los hombros de un Boxtroll montado en un monociclo, el boxtroll avanzó hasta una pista de obstáculos, Winnie grito de miedo al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a saltar cada uno de los obstáculos, ya sea cascaras de plátano o pedazos de botellas rotas.

_Remembering love ones departed_

_Someone dear to your heart_

_Finding love, planning a future_

_Telling stories and laughing with friends_

_Precious moments you'll never forget_

Aunque al principio Winnie estaba aterrada, se relajó y disfruto del paseo, era muy divertido después de todo, emocionante y peligroso.

Cuando terminaron, el Boxtroll rodeo la pista y fue a reunirse de nuevo con Huevo y los demás Boxtrolls que se habían reunido alrededor del niño humano.

_This has to be the most beautiful_

_The most peaceful place_

_I've ever been to_

_Its nothing like I've ever seen before_

-¿Te gusto?-Huevo.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero la próxima vez avísame! Me va a dar un ataque por tu culpa.

-Bueno, y ahora como final, te vamos enseñar una última cosa.

-Estoy lista, dispara con lo que tengas.

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_We're happy givin' and takin'_

_With the friends were makin'_

_Theres nothing we wont do_

Las luces se apagaron, excepto las del techo, las cuales iluminaron mucho más y otras se encendieron, estas eran como estrellas.

-Oh Huevo, es hermoso-Winnie, quien era una niña a la que le gustaban las cosas violentas, sádicas, grotescas, horribles, estaba siendo asombrada por la belleza de unas simples luces que simulaban al cielo de noche, y lleno de estrellas, además de que tenía unas luces especiales agregadas-Gracias por mostrármelo.

-De nada Winnie.

Winnie y Huevo se tomaron del brazo y vieron la hermosa vista, mientras que los boxtrolls golpeaban el pecho de su caja con ambas manos, felices de estar juntos, y vivos.

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our happy to be time_

_This is a festival_

_You know 'em best of all_

_We're here to share it all_

_Best of all_

_We're here to share it_

_Welcome to our family_

_We're here to share it all, ya_

_Welcome to our family_


End file.
